HVAC systems are common in homes and businesses. These conventional climate control systems (commonly called heating, ventilating, and air conditioning or “HVAC” systems) establish comfortable ambient conditions for occupants. These conventional climate control systems, though, are unsuited to today's mobile communications environment.